Once Upon Server 99
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Some of our favourite characters from the Pokemon Anime have found themselves in a teenage chatroom called Server 99. Takes place in our reality, all characters are human. All Reviews appreciated. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Nice To Meet You

**Server 99 is an imaginary teen chatroom (or at least it is in this fanfic), popular at a boarding school, where the students are all from various cartoon & anime shows. There is a list of all canons, with most available. This fic takes place at my RPG site, which is my homepage link on my profile.**

**And just a note, I think that everyone should be able to figure out who is who just by their usernames, but if you don't, everyone is introduced, except one who I didn't feel like introducing (but that is easy enough figured out). Everyone has been given a human name for this fanfic, as everyone is human in the fic.**

**If you can't figure out who's who, just tell me in your review, and the next chapter will have a cast list with the registered users list.**

**Everyone in the fanfic is about 14-15 years old, the exception being Brock, who is 17.**

**I don't own any of the shows, or anything really.**

* * *

**Registered Users**

**Pikachu**

**Buneary**

**Leownz**

**Red**

**Ms_Senior**

**Rocketgirl**

**Hotlikefire**

**Ocean-Mist**

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not**

**Volcanic_Ash**

**Blue_Dawn**

**How-do-you-Drew**

**Croagunk**

**The_Brockster**

* * *

**Connecting to Server 99**

**Registering on Server**

**Pikachu **has joined the conversation.

**Buneary** has joined the conversation.

**Pikachu Says:**

Hello...

**Buneary Says:**

Hey...

**Pikachu Says:**

So... what's up?

**Leownz** has joined the conversation.

**Buneary Says:**

Not much. And you?

**Buneary Says:**

Hey Leownz

**Leownz Says:**

Hey Buneary and Pikachu

**Pikachu Says:**

Same

**Pikachu Says:**

Hey Leownz. What's up?

**Leownz Says:**

Same here too.

**Leownz **has left the conversation.

**Buneary Says:**

She seemed interested in our conversation...

**Pikachu Says:**

Very much so...

**Pikachu Says:**

So whats with your screenname?

**Buneary Says:**

Bunny, Bunnyears and Bunnyearz were taken. It was supposed to be Bunearz, but I made a typo

**Pikachu Says:**

I see

**Buneary Says:**

And yours?

**Pikachu Says:**

First name starts with Pi, middle name starts with Ka, last name is Chu. Pichu sounded stupid to me

**Pikachu Says:**

And Pikachu is my nickname too

**Buneary Says:**

I see thats cool

**Pikachu Says:**

Yep...

**Leownz** has joined the conversation.

**Pikachu Says:**

Welcome back

**Leownz Says:**

Sorry, my computer froze

**Buneary Says:**

That sucks

**Pikachu Says:**

Ouch...

**Leownz Says:**

Well its fine

**Leownz Says:**

For now...

**Red** has joined the conversation.

**Buneary Says:**

Hey Red. What's up?

**Red Says:**

Just got a haircut

**Pikachu Says:**

Coolio

**Leownz Says:**

Hey, cool

**Buneary Says:**

New style? I want all the details

**Red Says:**

No it was just a trim

**Buneary Says: **

Oh

**Pikachu Says:**

Well I've got a history assignment to finish. Stupid teachers

**Buneary Says:**

Hey, me too

**Leownz Says**

What a coincidence, me three

**Buneary Says:**

Wait... Leownz...Leona from 3rd per history?

**Leownz Says:**

...

**Red Says:**

Stalker much?

**Buneary Says:**

Leownz, I sent you a message in the private-chat

* * *

**Leowns Says:**

What?

**Buneary Says:**

I'm Bonnie Vale

**Leownz Says:**

…

**Leownz Says:**

Third back, window row?

**Buneary Says:**

No, last seat one row away from the door.

**Buneary Says:**

I've got a blond afro, you can't really miss me...

**Leownz Says:**

Oh ya! Right!

**Buneary Says:**

See ya back in public chat?

**Leownz Says:**

Okay

* * *

**Buneary Says:**

I'm back from the land of private chat.

**Leownz Says:**

As is I.

**Pikachu Says:**

For shame, terrible grammar

**Ms_Senior** has joined the conversation.

**Red Says:**

Hey Ms_Senior. Got your English done?

**Buneary Says:**

...Stalker much?

**Red Says:**

Ms_Senior and I are Real Life friends

**Buneary Says:**

Leownz and I are Real Life classmates

**Ms_Senior Says:**

Yeah. You doubted me?

**Red Says:**

Not at all

**Ms_Senior Says:**

You so did

**Red Says:**

Whatever.

**Rocketgirl **has joined the conversation.

**Rocketgirl Says:**

Hey everyone

**Red Says:**

Hello Rocketgirl

**Buneary Says:**

Hey

**Hotlikefire** has joined the conversation.

**Ms_Senior Says:**

Hey

**Leownz Says:**

Hey

**Hotlikefire Says:**

What's up my people?

**Ocean-Mist** just joined the conversation.

**Pikachu Says:**

Wow, it's getting busy in here. I'm turning my sound off to work on my History Homework. Sorry if I don't respond.

**Buneary Says:**

It is, and okay.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not **has joined the conversation.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Welcome

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Me or Maybe?

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Both of you

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

You type so fast

**Hotlikefire Says:**

You mean me?

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Yeah, and Mist too.

**Volcanic_Ash** has joined the conversation.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Hey Ash

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Hey Ash

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Hey

**Blue_Dawn** has joined the conversation.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Hey

**Red Says:**

Hey

**Ms_Senior Says:**

Hey

**Leownz Says:**

It's really getting crowded in here

**Buneary Says:**

Ms_Senior, you don't talk much, do you?

**Red Says:**

I very much disagree with that statement Buneary.

**Red Says:**

You should hear her. She doesn't ever stop.

**Ms_Senior Says:**

HEY!

**Red Says:**

What? I'm only being honest.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Hey Everyone!

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Hello

**Leownz Says:**

Dawn, you done your English yet?

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Hey

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Hey

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Almost

**Leownz Says:**

Dawn, guess what? Buneary's in my History Class.

**Buneary Says:**

Dawn from homeroom French?

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Hi?

**Rocketgirl Says:**

I'm done my English assignment.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

I have French for homeroom.

**Pikachu Says:**

History assignment complete.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Great job buddy! I'm almost done mine too.

**Buneary Says:**

Too cool! HLT we could be going to the same school!

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Not likely. I bet that more than one high school offers homeroom French.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Maybe, you still out there?

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Yes, I'm here.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Isn't there a girl named Dawn in our fourth period gym glass?

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Yeah, there is.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Now things are starting to get a little weird. I have gym fourth period.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

That's definitely a little weird.

**Red Says:**

I have gym fourth period too.

**Red Says:**

I've got short, spiky vibrant red hair. I highly doubt that we're even in the same country, let alone attend the same school.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Zoey?

**Ms_Senior Says:**

Now this is getting seriously weird.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

There's a girl with short spiky red hair in our gym class too. I'm pretty sure that her name's Zoey, but I've never actually met her.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Ms_Senior, you can say that again.

**Ms_Senior Says:**

As requested by Ocean-Mist, Now this is getting seriously weird.

**Red Says:**

*Rolls eyes at Ms_Senior*

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

How many of us go to the same school?

**Pikachu Says:**

Ash, it's impossible that all of us go to the same school. I mean, what are the chances that only people from our school would log onto Server 99 right now. Like a hundred-billion to one.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Then it's not impossible, just highly unlikely.

**Pikachu Says:**

Pfft. Whatever.

**Ms_Senior Says:**

So, we've established that Blue_Dawn, Maybe-or-Maybe-not, Ocean-Mist, Red and I all go to the same School.

**Leownz Says:**

Blue_Dawn and I have been Real Life friends since we were in diapers. We go to the same school, and Buneary goes to our school too.

**Rocketgirl Says:**

Ms_Senior, do your Real Life friends call you Ms_Senior in Real Life?

**Red Says:**

I do.

**Rocketgirl Says:**

This is too weird. You wouldn't happen to have long black hair that you keep confined to two braids, or at least had your hair in two braids today, would you?

**Ms_Senior Says:**

Why?

**Rocketgirl Says:**

I heard a girl with vibrant spiky red hair call another girl Ms Senior today outside of third period English. The girl that she was talking to had two long black braids. She was wearing a white blouse and tan skirt, with a blue sweater tied around her waist.

**Ms_Senior Says:**

I guess Rocketgirl is on the list too.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Pikachu and Me go to the same school as Mist and Maybe.

**Pikachu Says:**

It's Pikachu and I, not Pikachu and me, Ash

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Whatever Mister Grammar Police!

**Hotlikefire Says:**

It's really freaky how many of you go to the same school.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

I know!

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Blue_Dawn, if your real name is Dawn, then we might be in the same class. I have homeroom French, like I said before.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

And there's a girl named Dawn in my French Class. I've got fiery red hair and dark green eyes. I usually wear it in a ponytail, and I sit front row center in class.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Sounds somewhat familiar...

**Hotlikefire Says:**

My French Teacher is really bossy and she carries around a taped-up meter stick that she hits off of the desks of the students who aren't paying attention to her, or if she thinks that they aren't paying attention to her.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Wow, that _does_ sound like my teacher.

**Buneary Says:**

Alright, things are getting a little freaky for my taste.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

You leaving Buneary?

**Buneary Says:**

Meh, might as well stick around for a little while longer.

**Pikachu Says:**

Well, my statistics have been thrown out the window completely by just two people who don't know each other in real life being here at the same time and going to to same school.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Blue_Dawn, my French teacher is basically a woman with a mustache.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Why does that sound so familiar? Laughingoutloud.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

I think that it's safe to say that HLF and I go to the same school. Not too many homeroom French teachers who carry around taped up meter sticks and are women that have mustaches.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

That is WAY weird.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

So do we all go to the same school?

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Looks like.

**Buneary Says:**

That is absolute insanity!

**Rocketgirl Says:**

I know, right?

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Lakeview Academy.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

That confirms it.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Go Lakeview Lions!

**Red Says:**

Yeah, it does for me too.

**Rocketgirl Says:**

How crazy is this.

**Pikachu Says:**

What are the chances of this?

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Pikachu, is your head exploding?

**Pikachu Says:**

Shut up Ash.

**Buneary Says:**

Alright, I think that we need to meet or something.

**Red Says:**

That's something that makes me want to say 'Stranger! Danger!'

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Yeah, it is pretty unsafe for us to be giving out our names and arranging to meet somewhere. I'm sure that your parents have lectured you all in the past about Internet safety?

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Oi, have they ever.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

It is really unsafe to be arranging to meet, but I know how to get around it without making things unsafe.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Do tell.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Alright, we've established that Red, Blue_Dawn, Maybe and I believe that we're in the same gym class, right?

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

I think I see where you're going with this, and might I say that you're absolutely brilliant.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

I think that I know where this is going too, and I agree that you are a genius.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Well, if we're in the same class, then we can simply introduce ourselves to each other, when we get to class.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

I totally saw that coming. Your Brilliant Ocean-Mist!

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

I saw it coming too -High fives Blue_Dawn-

**Pikachu Says:**

But wouldn't giving out our first names make the whole thing easier?

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Pikachu's right. For those of you who I haven't met, I'm Ash.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Dawn

**Leownz Says:**

Leona

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Misty

**Red Says:**

Zoey

**Buneary Says:**

Bonnie

**Pikachu Says:**

Ugh. I hate my name. Pierce. Just call me Pikachu.

**How-do-you-Drew** has joined the conversation.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

I'm May

**How-do-you-Drew Says:**

I'm Drew

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Aw damn, not you again.

**How-do-you-Drew Says:**

May, that hurts, that really does.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Then leave me alone!

**How-do-you-Drew Says:**

-offers a red rose- Does this make things better?

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Ugh. I'm out. Misty or Ash, text me when Drew leaves and I'll consider rejoining this conversation. Later.

**How-do-you-Drew Says:**

May, don't leave!

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not** has left the conversation.

**How-do-you-Drew Says:**

-sigh- She hates me. -Rose dies-

**How-do-you-Drew** has left the conversation.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

And THAT's not at all awkward for us. ^.-

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Awww... Sarcastic Smiley doesn't work!

**Buneary Says:**

What was that all about anyway?

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

What else? Boy troubles.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

They need to get over it already.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Look who's talking! Don't dish the advice until you've been there!

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

You've never even dated anyone, so don't even go there.

**Buneary Says:**

Awkward...

**Pikachu Says:**

Geez, you two fight like an old married couple.

**Pikachu Says:**

Or like you're brother and sister!

**Ms_Senior Says:**

I'm Candace.

**Rocketgirl Says:**

I'm Jessie.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Cynda

**Hotlikefire Says:**

No typos.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Stupid nurse made a typo on my birth certificate. Of all the places to have a typo, it was on my birth certificate -sigh-

**Pikachu Says:**

It's very original.

**Red Says:**

I like it. Originality is way cool.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Aww... Thanks!

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not** has joined the conversation.

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Welcome back, May!

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Thanks Dawn!

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

No problem May.

**Croagunk **has joined the conversation.

**Croagunk Says:**

Hello, loser incoming. Ladies, it's recommended that you flee in terror now.

**Buneary Says:**

Hello Croagunk

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Why?

**Croagunk Says:**

Laughingoutloud. Maybe it's funnier if you stick around and find out? Laughingoutloud.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Okay?

**The_Brockster** has joined the conversation.

**Croagunk Says:**

Hello Brock.

**The_Brockster Says:**

Croagunk, I see that you beat me here.

**Croagunk Says:**

What else did you expect? You'll defeat me! Mwahahaha!

**The_Brockster Says:**

You're being weird again Croagunk.

**Croagunk Says:**

Brock, do you honestly think that I care?

**The_Brockster Says:**

….Good point...

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Hello The_Brockster.

**The_Brockster Says:**

It's just Brock.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

Welcome to our chat, Brock.

**Buneary Says:**

Hello, 'tis nice to meet you.

**The_Brockster Says:**

Are there any pretty, single girls between the ages of 16 and 20 in the chatroom?

**Croagunk Says:**

Now you understand why I said that you should flee in terror.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Dude, you are waaaay desperate.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

At least he's _trying_ to get a girlfriend.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

Maybe I don't want to date anyone! Ever think of that? There's nothing wrong with being single! Stop nagging at me!

**Pikachu Says:**

Ash and Misty...SHUT UP!

**The_Brockster Says:**

Two people named Ash and Misty arguing, and someone by the name of Pikachu knowing them... Could it be?

**Ms_Senior Says:**

Don't tell me that someone else has joined the conversation that goes to our school.

**Rocketgirl Says:**

That would be too weird.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:**

Misty, leave Ash alone, being single is better. You should have realized that by now.

**Buneary Says:**

She speaks!

**The_Brockster Says:**

So, you're telling me that you all go to the same school?

**Pikachu Says:**

We believe so.

**Buneary Says:**

Is your head still exploding, Pikachu?

**Pikachu Says:**

Yes.

**Buneary Says:**

There, there. -Pats Pikachu's shoulder-

**The_Brockster Says:**

Are there any pretty, single girls between the ages of 16 and 20 in the chatroom?

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

You already asked that.

**The_Brockster Says:**

But nobody said they were pretty, single females between the ages of 16 and 20.

**Leownz Says:**

Do you know how dangerous it is dating people over the Internet? People aren't who they seem, you know!

**Red Says:**

She speaks!

**Ms_Senior Says:**

We've been pretty quiet too, you know.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

The_Brockster, this is insane, but I think I know you!

**Buneary Says:**

Pikachu, my head is exploding now too.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

Me too.

**Hotlikefire Says:**

If you actually know each other, then this is too weird.

**Ocean-Mist Says:**

A guy named Brock who is desperate to have a girlfriend, but can't get a date.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:**

And has a friend named Croagunk who ….doesn't encourage Brock's attempts.

**The_Brockster Says:**

Could it really be you, Ash, Misty and Pikachu?

**Buneary Says:**

-head explodes-

**Pikachu Says:**

-head explodes-

**Leownz Says:**

How is this possible?

**The_Brockster Says:**

I don't know.

**Rocketgirl Says:**

Is it just me or is the server getting really laggy?

**Blue_Dawn Says:**

Yeah, It's lagging for me too, Jessie.

**How-do-you-Drew** has joined the conversation.

* * *

**Server 99 is experiencing technical difficulties due to an overloaded server.  
**

**Sorry for any inconvenience, **

**- The Tech Staff at Server 99**

* * *

**Please Review and/or Vote in my Profile Poll!**

**Reviews give me motivation to finish later chapters!**


	2. Wednesday Night

**Server 99 is an imaginary teen chatroom (or at least it is in this fanfic), popular at a boarding school, where the students are all from various cartoon & anime shows. There is a list of all canons, with most available. This fic takes place at my RPG site, which is my homepage link on my profile.**

**And just a note, I think that everyone should be able to figure out who is who just by their usernames, but if you don't, everyone is introduced, except one who I didn't feel like introducing (but that is easy enough figured out). Everyone has been given a human name for this fanfic, as everyone is human in the fic.**

**If you can't figure out who's who, just tell me in your review, and the next chapter will have a cast list with the registered users list.**

**Everyone in the fanfic is about 14-15 years old, the exception being Brock, Candice, Croagunk, and Jessie who are 17.**

**I don't own any of the shows, or any of the characters.**

**This Chat takes place the day after Chapter 1. I decided that Chapter 1 takes place on Tuesday night, so this chat takes place on Wednesday night.**

**Thanks to Rose-the-Magicat for your review. I likely wouldn't have written a chapter 2 without your review! **

* * *

**Registered Users**

**Pikachu**

**Buneary**

**Leownz**

**Red**

**Ms_Senior**

**Rocketgirl**

**Hotlikefire**

**Ocean-Mist**

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not**

**Volcanic_Ash**

**Blue_Dawn**

**How-do-you-Drew**

**Croagunk**

**The_Brockster**

**Blue-Suit**

**Adrenaline-Rush**

**Lava-Lamp**

* * *

**Connecting to Server 99**

**Registering on Server**

**Buneary** has joined the conversation.

**Hotlikefire **has joined the conversation.

**Blue_Dawn** has joined the conversation.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Hey Dawn! Hey Bonnie!

**Buneary Says:  
** Hey Cynda!

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** Hey Cynda, hey Bonnie!

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** What's up?

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** I had fun at lunch. I love meeting new people!

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Me too! It's totally insane to think that we all go to the same school.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** I know! What are the chances?

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Laughingoutloud. That sounds like something Pikachu would say.

**Red** has joined the conversation.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** Hey Zoey!

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Hey Zoey!

**Red Says:  
** Hey Dawn and Cynda!

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** Bonnie's here too.

**Red Says:  
** Hey Bonnie!

**Buneary Says:  
** Hi.

**Red Says:  
** You're unusually quiet tonight Buneary. What's up?

**Buneary Says:  
** Oh nothing, I'm just thinking.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Who is he?

**Buneary Says:  
** I don't know what you're talking about, Cynda.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Oh come on! 'Just thinking' is code for 'daydreaming about my crush'! I'm a girl too, I know the code! Please tell me who he is!

**Red Says:  
** I'm surprised that you didn't notice.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** Me too.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Notice what?

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** At lunch.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Still not following.

**Red Says:  
** How Buneary wouldn't make any eye contact with Pikachu whatsoever. And she blushed every time he spoke to her.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
** When he put his hand on her shoulder, I thought she was going to pass out.

**Buneary Says:  
** Shut up.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Awwww, Buneary that's so ADORABLE!

**Buneary Says:  
** Shut up.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Well, at least we're past the denial stage and at the defensive stage.

**Buneary Says:  
** Of what? I don't like Pikachu.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** You are so totally crushing on him!

**Buneary Says:  
** Am not. I don't like Pikachu.

**Red Says:  
** You can't really deny it, it's too obvious.

**Ocean-Mist** has joined the conversation.

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
** Hey guys, what's up?

**Hotlikefire Says:  
** Buneary is totally crushing on Pikachu!

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
** Is that so?

**Buneary Says:  
** I.

**Buneary Says:  
** DO.

**Buneary Says:  
** NOT.

**Buneary Says:  
** LIKE.

**Buneary Says:  
** PIKACHU!

**Pikachu **has joined the conversation.

**Pikachu Says:**  
Hey guys!

**Buneary** has left the conversation.

**Pikachu Says:**  
Okay?

**Pikachu Says:**  
Did I do something wrong?

**Blue_Dawn Says:**  
Not at all, Pikachu.

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
HLT made her mad.**

**Pikachu Says:  
**I see...

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**No need to worry!

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**Yeah, what Dawn said!

**Red Says:  
**So, Pikachu, how was your day?

**Pikachu Says:  
**Alright. It was great meeting all of you guys in person.

**Red Says:  
**It was awesome meeting you too!

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**It was great to see you again Pikachu.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**I have a feeling that we're all going to become good friends.

**Pikachu Says:  
**It was great seeing you too, Misty.

**Blue-Suit** has joined the conversation.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Could it be?

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Hey Dee-Dee.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Not you too.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not** has joined the conversation.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:  
**Hello everyone!

**Red Says:  
**Hey Dawn, introduce us.

**Red Says:  
**Hey May

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Blue-Suit and I have been friends since we were ten years old.

**Pikachu Says:  
**Is there a story behind that nickname?

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**I was also wondering that.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Thanks alot, Piplup!

**Pikachu Says:  
**Piplup? Is there a story behind that nickname?

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Am I the only one who finds it a little unsafe that you guys all know each others names?

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Turns out they all go to our school. That was my special 'lunch date' that you were so curious about. And you wouldn't believe me when I said that I was just meeting friends!

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Literally, I suppose.

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:  
**Come on Dawn! Introductions! Please!

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**I'm more interested in the origin of those nicknames.

**Pikachu Says:  
**Geez May, you have too much sugar today?

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Blue-Suit, meet Red (Zoey), Pikachu, Maybe (May), Mist (Misty) and the ever silent HLT (Cynda). Everyone, meet Blue-Suit (Piplup)

**Pikachu Says:  
**Nice to meet you. Now, what's up with those nicknames?

**Volcanic-Ash** has joined the conversation

**Adrenaline-Rush** has joined the conversation.

**How-do-you-Drew** has joined the conversation.

**Croagunk** has joined the conversation.

**The_Brockster** has joined the conversation.

**Leonwz** has joined the conversation.

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Dawn got a static electric shock one time, and her hair went all frizzy and sparkled... according to Kenny.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**PIPLUP!

**Pikachu Says:  
**And how does that become Dee-Dee?

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Oh no...

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Diamond Dandruff.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**You had seriously better hope that I don't get my hands on you, Piplup.

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Haha, like you'll ever catch me.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Then maybe you should start running now. I'll give you a head start of ten seconds.

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Who needs a head start? I'm faster than you are anyway.

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**You wish.

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**If I Wish, then it's a wish-come-true

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**At least my nickname wasn't thought up by an infant sibling!

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**All votes are in... And the winner of the 'who's the coldest' contest is Dee-Dee!

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**You started it.

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Nuh-uh! You did!

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Your logic is seriously backwards! You started this whole thing!

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**I'll get you back for telling them about my nickname!

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Is that a threat or a promise?

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**…

**Volcanic_Ash Says:  
**Did I log in at a bad time?

**How-do-you-Drew Says:  
**I was just wondering the same thing...

**Adrenaline-Rush Says:  
**You know, I'm new in the this chatroom, but I already find two members here to be familiar...

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Hey Ash, Drew.. and let me guess... by that name, I predict that you are... Barry?

**Adrenaline-Rush Says:  
**...O.o I have a Stalker...

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**Are you serious?

**Adrenaline-Rush Says:  
**I recognized Piplup, and the screen name Leownz also sounds pretty familiar too me, so I'm guessing my old friend Leona?

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**And yet you don't recognize me?

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Haha Dee-Dee!

**Blue_Dawn Says:  
**That's right, you're gonna get it now.

**Blue_Dawn** has left the conversation.

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**O.o I'm gonna go now...

**How-do-you-Drew Says:  
**And hide?

**Blue-Suit Says:  
**Yes, most definitely. Bye!

**Blue-Suit** has left the conversation.

**How-do-you-Drew Says:  
**May, I can see that you're online...

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not Says:  
**Not for long.

**How-do-you-Drew Says:  
**May! Please talk to me!

**Maybe-or-Maybe-not** has left the conversation.

**How-do-you-Drew Says:  
**-sigh-

**Red Says:  
**Why is she so mad at you?

**How-do-you-Drew Says:  
**I'd rather not talk about it...

**How-do-you-Drew** has left the conversation.

**Red Says:  
**Bye to you too!

**Adrenaline-Rush Says:  
**So, Leonwz, am I right? Are you my childhood friend Leona?

**Leownz Says:  
**Yes, Barry.

**Adrenaline-Rush Says:  
**Awesome! I knew I was right!

**Lava-Lamp** has joined the conversation.

**Red Says:  
**HLT, you still there?

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**Yeah.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**Ohmygosh! I love your name Lava-Lamp!

**Red Says:  
**Finally, some fresh meat...

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**Thanks Hotlikefire!

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**O.o Fresh meat?

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**I wish I'd have chosen Lava-Lamp as my screenname.

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**I'm glad you didn't, or I couldn't have it, Hotlikefire.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**Please call me HLT, everyone else has taken to calling me that, so you shouldn't be any different.

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**Thanks?

**Adrenaline-Rush Says:  
**Well, I've got to go do stuff! Lots of stuff!

**Leownz Says:  
**Maybe you should run laps, Barry.

**Adrenaline-Rush Says:  
**What's that supposed to mean?

**Leownz Says:  
**Run laps then take a nap.

**Adreanline-Rush** has left the conversation.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:  
**Lava-Lamp, am I mistaken, or are you my partner for the Geography project?

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**Quillan and Ash? The project will be A-plus stuff!

**Volcanic_Ash Says:  
**Awesome! Hey everyone, meet my new friend from Geography class!

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**-sigh- You don't remember then?

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**Five years ago, I met a boy named Ash Ketchum, who was on vacation with his mom. We were close friends until your vacation ended.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:  
**I wondered why you looked so familiar!

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**-facepalm-

**Volcanic_Ash Says:  
**Sorry for not remembering you, but Dude, it was 5 years ago!

**Lava-Lamp Says:  
**Just come over to my room so that we can finish our project.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:  
**Yes sir!

**Lava-Lamp** has left the conversation.

**Volcanic_Ash Says:  
**I suppose I should probably get to Quillan's dorm room before he gets mad at me for being late. He wasn't very pleased with my jokes in class earlier.

**Pikachu Says:  
**Go figure, Ash.

**Volcanic_Ash** has left the conversation.

**The_Brockster Says:  
**-sigh- This chatroom is boring. Croagunk, you wanna go try our luck at picking up chicks?

**Croagunk Says:  
**You mean you watching me pick up chicks? Sure, why not.

**The_Brockster Says:  
**Thanks, you're a real pal Croagunk. -sigh- See you in five.

**The_Brockster** has left the conversation.

**Croagunk Says:  
**He's so hopeless and desperate.

**Croagunk** has left the conversation.

**Leownz Says:  
**...Such a supportive, encouraging friend...

**Red Says:  
**I'd noticed that.

**Leownz Says:  
**-sigh- I have homework that I need to finish. -sigh- I'm off for now, guys.

**Red Says:  
**Okay, talk to you tomorrow Lee!

**Pikachu Says:  
**Someone is saying good-bye before leaving? -passes out from the shock-

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**-giggle- Laughingoutloud. Nice, Pikachu. Talk tomorrow, bye Leona!

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**Oops, I ditched the conversation for a bit. O.o a lot has happened. I guess my text-chat with Tracey took longer than I thought...

**Pikachu Says:  
**Welcome back Misty.

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**Bye Leona.

**Leownz** has left the conversation.

**Red Says:  
**HLT, you seemed to be enjoying you conversation with Lava-Lamp.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**You point being?

**Red Says:  
**You've met him in real life, haven't you?

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**Maybe. I still don't see your point...

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**You like him.

**Pikachu Says:**

Uh-oh. Girl talk. I'll take that as my cue to flee.

**Pikachu** has left the conversation.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**No, I don't like Lava-Lamp. I just think he's really cool, that's all.

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**I'm sure.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**I mean it! I don't like him!

**Red Says:  
**We believe you.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**No you don't! You're just trying to give me a false sense of security!

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**No, we actually believe you.

**Hotlikefire Says:  
**Stop with the sarcastic posts! Grrr.

**Hotlikefire** has left the conversation.

**Red Says:  
**What was that all about?

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**I have no clue.

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**Maybe we should see if she's alright.

**Red Says:  
**Good idea.

**Ocean-Mist Says:  
**See you in five?

**Red Says:  
**Yeah.

**Ocean-Mist** has left the conversation.

**Red** has left the conversation.

* * *

**Please Review and/or Vote in my Profile Poll!**

**Reviews give me motivation to finish later chapters!**


End file.
